Winnie the Pooh in House of Mouse
Winnie the Pooh in House of Mouse is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV show planned to be made by YakkoWarnerMovies101 and RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, and many more, as well as Winnie the Pooh and his friends themselves) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include *Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck *Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck *Head Waiter - Goofy *Mascot - Pluto *Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar *Chef - Gus Goose *Gossip Columnist - Clarabelle Cow *Parking Valet - Max Goof A musical band consisting of Huey, Dewey and Louie, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys", "The Splashing Pumpkins", and Kid Duck regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Locations Below are areas within the club itself. Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests (including Pooh and his friends) may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's lamp and the Black Cauldron. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Trivia *BowserMovies1989's Pooh's Adventures Team, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo), Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and the Digidestined guest star in this series. *Despite Winnie the Pooh and his friends making appearances in the real series (due to them being Disney characters), their roles will be expanded upon in this crossover version of the series. *This series might take place either before or during Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action and Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour, in which the aftermaths hosted by Geoff and Bridgette will take place at the House of Mouse. Category:RatiganRules Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.